


Reflection

by izone_stan48



Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [4]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: What happens when dance practice gets a little steamy?
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju
Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094723
Kudos: 11





	Reflection

“...two, three, four.” Their choreographer just finished teaching Yuri and Minjoo the choreography for their collab stage on the 31st. 

To say Yuri was nervous was an understatement, as she was practically shaking in her shoes. This would be her first time to showcase her dancing skills outside of the practice room. 

Being the main vocalist was twice the amount of pressure when it came to live performances, but now that she was chosen to be part of a dance line collab? Well, let’s just say she feels more pressured now than any of their live performances combined.

“Thank you for teaching us, Ms. Bae.” Minjoo told their teacher, bowing her head in gratitude.

At least she had Minjoo with her, as much as they bicker whenever they’re together, the hamster knew that Minjoo would be the first person to come to her aid.

“Good work today girls! I’m heading out now, don’t practice too hard.” Waving goodbye, their choreographer left, leaving the two girls alone inside the dance studio.

“Why is the dance so hard!?” Groaning in frustration, Yuri collapsed face floor onto the floor.

“Hard? We have faster choreography, and more detailed moves than this though?” Minjoo didn’t understand how this dance was hard considering it was nothing compared to some of their harder choreography.

“It’s not the dance itself, it’s the feel…” Lifting her head up to reply to Minjoo, but dropping it again while mumbling the last part.

“It’s the what?”

“The feel, Minjoo, the feel!” Sitting up and crossing her arms, she threw the taller girl a glare to emphasize her point. 

“The.. feel? What do you mean?” Tilting her head in confusion, Minjoo couldn’t understand what Yuri was saying.

“I don’t know how to be  _ sexy _ , okay!” Shouting out the real reason she was having trouble, Yuri couldn’t help but flush red at her admission.

“Oh…” 

“Oh? Is that all you have to say?!”

“But Yuri…”

“What?”

“You’re literally one of the  _ sexiest _ people I know?”

“Don’t lie to me Kim Minjoo, I’m not in the mood for one of your pranks right now.” Falling back to the floor once again, Yuri was staring at the ceiling, sulking.

“I’m not lying! I mean, sure you’re not as  _ sexy _ as our unnies, but that’s because they’re older and have more experience with this kind of concept.” Settling down beside the pouting Jo Yuri, Minjoo tried her best to boost up the hamster’s confidence. 

“If it’s just about the experience then why are you so good at it!” 

“Good at what?”

“BEING  _ SEXY _ !” Both girls were left a blushing mess after the shorter girl's remark.

“Y-yah! I’m not!”

Sitting up and staring at Minjoo in disbelief Yuri couldn’t help but rant about how oblivious the frog is. “Not  _ sexy _ ? Who’s the girl that was part of literally every single hoe performance? --oh, stop stuttering-- It was you! Kim Minjoo! You ooze out sex appeal, and everything you is so damn attractive that it’s not even fair anymore!”

“I could help you? I mean, help bring your  _ sexiness _ out?” Minjoo didn’t know how to reply to Yuri’s mini-rant about her sex appeal, so she just offered to help the other girl instead. 

“You can’t bring out what’s not there Minjoo.” No, Yuri was not pouting again, thank you very much.

“Trust me, Yuri it’s there.”

“It’s not.”

“Then why do I find you so damn  _ sexy _ then?” Was it just her, or did Minjoo’s voice suddenly become twice as deep as usual?

“W-what?” 

“You, Jo Yuri, is so damn  _ sexy _ that even Aphrodite herself would be jealous.” Minjoo breathed out, while slowly placing her hand on the shorter girl’s thigh.

Yuri didn’t know what was happening, but she couldn’t help but lean in closer to the other girl.

“If you don’t believe you have  _ sex _ appeal, then maybe I just have to show you.” Someone tell Yuri where the frog has gone because right now, she’s sure a fox has appeared to seduce her. Seriously, the angel’s face was so close to her that she could feel her warm, chocolate scented breath. 

“Minjoo…” At that moment Yuri felt breathless, all she could see was Minjoo and how the other girl’s lips were almost touching hers. 

“Can I?

“H-huh?”

“Can I show you?” Minjoo leaned in even closer, leaving only a fraction of space left between their lips. While her right hand dangerously moved closer to the other girl’s warm heat.

“Fuck, yes.” 

With that, Minjoo finally closed that gap between them and captured Yuri’s lips into a searing kiss. Adjusting their position so that the shorter girl was sitting on her lap with her legs wrapped around her waist, she slowly trailed her hands under Yuri’s shirt, leaving goosebumps behind every inch of skin she touched.

Their practice room was filled with the sound of Yuri’s soft moans as Minjoo caressed every part of her. All she could feel in that moment was Minjoo, the taller girl’s body fit perfectly with hers, each curve felt like it was crafted by Michelangelo with how perfect they were.

Breaking their kiss, Minjoo gazed at Yuri with darkened eyes filled with desire, but Yuri saw something beneath the angel’s gaze, a look of longing and love. Come to think of it, Minjoo became more touchy with her recently and even going as far as surrendering immediately during their infamous bickering session.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to kiss you.” Minjoo whispered against Yuri’s lips, before once again capturing it against hers, but this time biting onto the slightly younger girl’s bottom lip and softly sucking on the velvet-like appendage. 

“R-really, w-why didn’t you?” The shorter girl moaned out a reply, too distracted by the visuals tongue brushing up against hers.

“It doesn’t matter, at least not now.” Minjoo mumbled out while trailing soft kisses from Yuri’s jaw towards her neck, “Just know you’re mine, understood?” arriving at a spot just above Yuri’s collarbone, Minjoo softly bit down and left her mark on Yuri’s once flawless skin. 

“U-understood.” 

Trailing her hands up towards the shorter girl's breast, she gently cupped them and gave a firm squeeze, resulting in Yuri spilling out, even more, moans at the pleasure the taller girl was making her feel.

Minjoo pulled her in closer, leaving no space between their bodies. Yuri could feel the taller girl’s smooth abs through the fabric of their shirts, the pressure she was feeling between her legs every time Minjoo slowly rocked into her, made her breathless. 

The visual continued to tease her by trailing kisses down her exposed neck painfully slowly, Minjoo was taking the time to make sure not a single inch of her skin was left untouched. The girl’s slightly larger, yet still, soft hands moved up her torso and lifted up her shirt over her head, throwing it carelessly over her shoulder. 

Suddenly pausing, the visual looked at the view of the bra-cladded vocalist, Yuri watched as Minjoo’s eyes darkened even further as she greedily drank in the wonderful sight before her.

“See, I was right… You are so _ fucking sexy.”  _

Letting out a breathless moan as the angel kissed her deeper than before, the shorter girl could hear her heart beating out of her chest and the blood pumping in her ears. Yuri couldn’t wait anymore, she was tired of the other girl’s teasing. Just as she was about to tell Minjoo to get a move on, the angel suddenly flipped them over and adjusted their positions so that Yuri’s back was on the floor with Minjoo hovering over her.

Trailing open-mouthed kisses down the shorter girl’s body, stopping at her bra-cladded chest. Minjoo looked at her, silently asking for permission to remove the offending piece of clothing. 

With a nod of confirmation, the visual unhooked her bra and dove straight in, taking Yuri’s right nipple into her warm mouth, sensually sucking while Minjoo’s left hand was squeezing her left breast. 

Moans of pleasure escaping Yuri’s throat with every flick of Minjoo’s tongue. Making the mistake of opening her eyes, she looked down and saw the visual gazing at her with lust-filled eyes. 

Minjoo pulled her into another kiss, this time much slower and filled with love. With the visual softly squeezing her hips each time their tongues meet, Yuri was slowly consumed by the feeling of pleasure Minjoo was giving her. 

Just barely breaking away from Yuri’s lips, Minjoo whispered a question, “Are you sure?”, as much as the visual wanted to go all the way with the vocalist, she knew it would be both of their first times, and she didn’t want Yuri to regret anything. 

“I’m sure… _ fuck me _ .”

Hearing that, Minjoo wasted no time slipping her own shirt over her head, and disregarding her own bra. Lifting the other girl’s hips up in order to remove the shorts covering her destination. The visual crawled down Yuri’s body until she arrived at her panty-cladded heat.

All of Yuri’s senses were overwhelmed with the feeling of Minjoo, and as the taller girl finally spread her legs open and dove in to taste her awaiting heat, she couldn’t stop the moans of Minjoo’s name from spilling from her lips.

Each flick of the visual’s tongue caused another wave of pleasure to hit Yuri, and as the taller girl would bump into her swollen clit with each stroke, her legs would tremble. Exclaiming in surprise pleasure as Minjoo inserted two fingers into her Yuri was chanting her name like a prayer.

“Minjoo, Minjoo, shit. Right there, right there, fuck, Minjoo!” 

Hearing Yuri moaning her name brought in another wave of hunger and desire to Minjoo. Trailing her hand to cup the other girl’s butt and pulling her heat closer to her mouth, she quickened the strokes of her fingers and added pressure, while sucking on the other girl’s swollen clit. 

The pleasure was building up in Yuri and she knew she was close to her release. Minjoo, arriving at the same conclusion, added in a third finger making Yuri scream out in response. 

“Min, I’m cumming, fuck, I’m cumming, Minjooooooooo!” finishing with a scream of Minjoo’s name, Yuri rode out her orgasm by grinding up on the visual’s face.

All of Yuri’s strength has left her body, causing her to collapse back on the floor, out of breath and still feeling the high. Minjoo, not wanting the shorter girl to feel cold, as she was lying there naked. Softly pulled the other girl into her arms, and allowed her to rest against her chest, wrapping her arms around her body to give her warmth.

“So… Do you feel  _ sexy _ now?” Minjoo whispered into the other girl's hair.

“Now I do, though I might need a reminder the day of the performance.” a still out of breath Yuri replied, burrowing her head deeper into the warmth of the other girl.

“I think that can be arranged.” 

Needless to say, the collaboration stage of the two girls with the dance lines of the other girl groups broke the internet. Both of them received praise that they suited the concept and how their dancing has improved so much to the point of keeping up with main dancers.

To Yuri’s dismay, however, Minjoo’s two-shot with Yeji became a hot topic, leading to her ignoring the taller girl. Of course, Minjoo managed to convince the vocalist to convince her, and well, let’s just say that they greeted the new year with a bang.

  
  
  



End file.
